


I Care, Idiot

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Episode Related, Episode: s3e5, Episode: s3e6, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wishes Derek realized how much everyone would care if he had died; him especially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Care, Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this gif set: http://fuckyeahstilesderek.tumblr.com/post/54804538482

It had been a whole week, creeping into a second week with him missing when he suddenly appeared, skin torn and bloody. He sat on the edge of his bed, head bent and hands clutching at the edge of his mattress as Stiles stared at him in disbelief.

He was furious, anger rising and heating him up from the inside out, consuming him and making him shake but all the feelings of rage were being washed over by soothing relief of Derek being alive. He was sitting in front of him and although he was cut open from his right shoulder, down his side and across his stomach, he was still _alive_ and _breathing_ and _not dead_.

His hands were fists at his sides, quivering as his knuckles turned white until he said through gritted teeth, “You didn’t think to call us?”

Derek raised his head slightly, meeting Stiles’ gaze before staring back at the floor, not offering a reply. Stiles wanted to hit him, even though he knew it wouldn’t do any good, just to get rid of some of the emotions coiling within him and threatening to strangle him.

“Seriously,” Stiles says, stepping forward and throwing his hands out in exasperation. The moonlight beaming through the floor to ceiling window in Derek’s loft is casting a glow on his skin, sweat trickling down his chest and irritating the blotchy red skin encasing the wounds, “You couldn’t have just called one of us? We thought you were dead, you asshole!”

The muscles in Derek’s jaw tense as he grits out, “I didn’t think anyone would care.”

“I care, idiot,” Stiles snaps, throwing his hands out again to emphasize his point as he watches Derek raise his head to meet Stiles’ gaze. There’s disbelief in his eyes, wonder and surprise and confusion and Stiles wants to shake him, to scream at him that Derek _matters_ , that people _care_ about him, even if he is a Sourwolf.

“Seriously dude,” Stiles says on a sigh, stepping closer, Derek’s eyes following his every movement, “I don’t get why you think nobody cares when you’ve got a whole pack giving a shit about you, including myself. Even Scott gives a shit about you and you two butt heads like angry bulls.”

He’s in front of Derek now, looking down at him and he moves to sit down beside him on the bed when Derek suddenly darts out his arm, wrapping it around Stiles’ waist and pulling him to sit in his lap between his parted legs. Stiles yelps in surprise, reaching out to grip Derek’s shoulders before he draws in a shaky breath when he comes face to face with Derek, their gazes locked.

His eyes are searching his and Stiles can feel his panting breaths against his lips. His lips part slightly as he holds his breath, gazing at Derek, waiting for him to move and he sighs when Derek finally leans forward the few extra inches and presses his lips against Stiles’.

It’s soft, gentle, as if Stiles is fragile, as if Derek could break him and he grunts, pressing closer, opening his mouth in invitation as his tongue darts out to skim along Derek’s lower lip and then suddenly the kiss is hot and desperate as Stiles clings to Derek’s bare shoulders, the wolfs tongue licking into his mouth and shit, was that Stiles who just whimpered?

He draws back, panting heavily as he rests his forehead against Derek’s, his breathing caressing his cheeks and tickling his nose. He opens his eyes and glances up to see Derek watching him through half lidded eyes, his lips red and parted as he breaths.

Stiles smiles softly and leans in to place another gentle kiss against his lips, his arms moving round to Derek’s neck to bring him closer again. Derek’s hands grip tightly at the fabric over his hips, fingers digging in so Stiles can feel their pressure on his skin.

Derek nuzzles his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck when their lips part and Stiles rests his chin on his arms that are wrapped around Derek’s neck, his lips brushing against Derek’s ear as he whispers, “I care, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Damn you Tumblr gif sets, making me think of ideas and wanna write them, damn you.  
> Yeah, just some fluff, I guess, or something, with some making out and yeah.  
> I don't know, I literally have no idea, but enjoy.


End file.
